My little Nin Fox
by Kyuubi-kun XD
Summary: [Based off another unknown foxfic] Sasuke and Naruto fell in love with the help of the fox transformation but he left for emofarm anyway and Naruto is now all alone. In a make or break scenario Kakashi retries an old trick [GaaNaru] [foxed ch 2 onwards]
1. prolougue

Happy Easter everyone!

**Disclaimer:** This is based on a fic I read ages ago about Kakashi making Naruto eat a pill that turned him into a fox and they got to know each other, love, yada yada yada. But everyone knows that Sasuke left to go to emo farm so now Naruto is all alone so I continued it. I do not own Naruto. Oh and if anyone could find what the fic is called I will give a kyuubi plushie to them. Seriously guys I looked for 2 hours and couldn't find it (Stupid millions of sasunaru fics). Also had some help from the song 'lithium' by evanescence.

_TRANSALTIONS AT THE END!!_

**PROLOUGUE**

Konoha, a peaceful village hidden among the trees as said even though it was on the map with huge red gates and numerous other things that could let it classify as a city. Bright blue skies above the many shops and buildings with people going about their early morning needs and gossiping about anything and everything. But we join our hero (not Iruka) in his small apartment

Naruto sat happily at his table in his little apartment and was about to dine on his precious ramen breakfast. The blond ninja clapped his hands together and joyfully said "itadakimasu!" and splitting apart his wooden chopsticks he was about to pull up his heavenly noodles when he heard a knocking at his door. Sighing Naruto stood up and started walking towards his front door looking longfully over his shoulder at his cup ramen. Placing a hand on the door handle Naruto smoothly opened the door and squinted in a very Naruto way at the man standing in front of his door.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei? What do you want?" said Naruto bluntly to the silver haired jounin.

"Oh come Naruto-kun it's not unnatural for a teacher to check on his student is it? Anyway I have a favour to ask, I need someone to go -"

"No"

Kakashi looked up midrant at Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Not going to work sensei" stated the blonde matter of factly.

"Please Naruto-kun. Just one little favour?" whined the masked ninja a little too innocently.

"Don't be cute sensei."

Kakashi sighed a little crest fallen "ahh yara, yara looks like I've been found out but could I just-"

"Yada"

"Maybe if-"

"Yada"

"Possibly-"

"YADA!"

"free ramen?"

"Ya- Hai! Your treating lets go!" and Naruto zoomed away to Ichiraku's to fill his cavernous stomach. Kakashi sighed and looked after the dashing blond.

_I swear that kid could pass off as the kid flash sometimes._

Thus Kakashi poofed himself to Ichiraku's.

**Flash over to Naruto**

Orange jumpsuit man dashed haphazardly down the road at a speed rivalling light. Shops flashed past and people jumped out of the way of the charging orange entity. Naruto knew he had a little ways to go and not wanting to knock over or anger any more people in the street he took to the roofs. Roof after roof the small midget ninja jumped with agility on four limbs like a nimble animal.

About 200 metres away from his precious destination the blond jumped back into the street to finish his Olympic dash. Past many different people he ran but with his eyes glued to his goal he missed the foot that was extended in the way of his path. In slow motion the evil man smirked as the blonds foot hitched on the limb and sent him into a painful face plant in the middle of the road. People around just glanced and shuffled away on their business some sending more malicious glares than others.

"Hey watch where you're going bakemono"

Naruto tensed at the sound but quickly picked himself up from the ground with a smile plastered perfectly to his dirty face that was bleeding from a few cuts.

"Hehehe Gomen gomen ossan" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in a typical Naruto way.

The man spat on the boys chest and walked briskly away. Naruto looked down at the saliva on his jacket and wiped it off with a smile playing on his face but his eyes feigned a different story as the usually bright blue eyes were dulled like a cloudy day. The blond ninja restored to his normal hyper self as he remembered precious ramen was waiting for him so he quickly ran the rest of the distance to Ichiraku's.

Kakashi sighed from a nearby alley and looked up at the blonde ninja that he had grown attached to and surprisingly hadn't died yet. It had been so hard on Naruto when Sasuke left. Their relationship was more than best friends or brothers, they were lovers of the highest calibre. It was a bit cheesy actually. Kakashi chuckled when he remembered how hard it was for them to actually get together. But being the kind hearted sensei he was he had _helped _them along per say. An orange pill that transformed the blond into a Kawaii fox and allowed the two (namely dumb blond) to get to know each others feelings and it went superbly with a few hitches with getting lost in forests and stuff but they came together in the end.

No one would have ever thought that Sasuke would leave after that but Sasuke's lust for blood was greater even for his koi. Who knows, maybe he was just trying to get more power to protect his blond. Kakashi stopped midthought and thought about that again and decided that stuff like that only happened in fanfics. Badly written fanfics.

Regardless Kakashi knew Naruto needed someone now more than ever. Maybe he could use an old trick again. Kakashi looked up at said blonde that was digging a crater into his wallet. Naruto's pain was all too real and there was just too much that time could never erase but. Make or break Naruto cannot stay like this. Something must be done. With that thought made up he began to walk to Ichiraku's to treat said blond to ramen and maybe convince him to tell Tsunade he had a flu that day so was unable to write reports.

**The reverse side has also its reverse side**

I know this chapter is short but it's the prologue. Geez.

**Translations**

**itadakimasu**- in the dubbed 'its chow time' (violent shudders) its what you say before eating a meal. Its manners like 'this looks good' 'I look forward to eating this meal' MANNERS! (its chow time? What were the writing staff thinking!)

**sensei**- teacher

**yada**- its an aggressive or manly way to say NO. It's strange if a chick says it.

**Bakemono**- monster- direct translation's bakechanged and monothing so it actually mean changed thing but is basically monster

**Gomen**- sorry in a friendly sence. Gomenasai is the full polite version

**Ossan**- middle aged person from 30-40 I think? Naruto calls the Ichiraku man ossan but calls Tsunade old (basan)

**Kawaii-** cute

**Koi-** its like the term for lover

**Hai**- yes

I had no idea I used so much Japanese commonly. 00 Any questions on Japanese I would be happy to answer.

Iruka plushie for reviewers as well as dedications if they are good and no one can tell me who wrote the fan fic I'm doing this on.

**Kakashi**: ohhh

**Kyuubi:** as a bonus the clothes are stitched to the doll so they don't come off

**Kakashi:** nooo

**Iruka:** 0////0 (blush)

Review plz.


	2. to get a fox to eat a pill

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters and this story is based off another fox fic that's a sasunaru but I cant remember the title (I looked). Any one who finds the title will get a dedication and a kyuubi plushie

**To get a fox to eat a pill**

Konoha… need I say more.

Once again the anxious blond sat at his table ready to devour his morning ramen. As per the usual he clapped his hands together and with a big grin plastered across his face he announced "Itadakimasu" and then snapped open his wooden chopsticks but was stopped midway when he heard a knocking at his door.

The blond ninja stopped his actions and looked curiously at the door.

_Two visits in two days? Lucky!_

Naruto bounced to the door and opened it a crack to look at the visitor then opened all the way in a flourish when he saw his silver haired sensei there.

"Yo"

"Kakashi" Naruto took a paused breath as his juvenile mind went the few other times he had visited like dropping off a basket filled with green vegetables in an attempt to persuade him to eat more 'healthy' foods or theotherconcept that since Kakashi kept coming to his door he must want something of him.

_Who cares he came to visit me!_

"What do you want? Are you treating me to ramen again?" said a Naruto with big sparkly blue eyes.

Kakashi eye grinned and lifted a steamy bowl of ramen up under the boy's nose.

"Ichiraku wanted you to try this new flavour and---"

But before he could even finish his statement the ramen was already gone and Naruto was sitting at his table ready to eat. "Itadakimasu" he said clapping his hands together and began inhaling his ramen at an amazing rate.

Kakashi sweat dropped but was still a little shocked at how fast the ramen had disappeared from his hand.

_Hayai. If only he could use that speed on the battle field._

Kakashi looked up from his hand when he heard the slurping sounds stop and he body abruptly tensed up when he saw the boy looking curiously at a bright orange pill between his chopsticks.

_Shimatta._

"Sensei. Kore wa nan desu ka (what is this?)"

_Shimatta!_

"Uhhh" _Come on think! _"It's a…. flavouring tablet." _Nice –mental victory dance-_

"Really?" Naruto took a lick at the pill but quickly drew back and scrunched up his face "Yuck, no its not." Naruto glared at the object.

"Your supposed to swallow it"

"Then why is there a seal written on it…. Kakashi" Naruto looked at the object in new a new fear. "This isn't THAT tablet is it sensei?" placing a fake smile on his face and twisting his to look at the uncomfortable jounin.

Kakashi sighed "This is for your own good Naruto"

Naruto jumped up like a flash and made a break for his opposite window but immediately stopped when he saw a Kakashi clone standing there so he leaned his body to make a sharp turn to his other window but he was stopped.

The original Kakashi grabbed the blond by the wrist but Naruto took out a kunai with his other hand and swiped at the jounin making him let go and the boy ninja stumbled back and a hand came around his head and came over his mouth shoving the pill into his agape mouth and then shoving the blond to the ground clamping his mouth shut forcibly. The original Kakashi held Naruto's arms with one hand and rubbed his throat making the blonds throat to forcibly swallow. Salty tears were strained from Naruto's eyes as hurt washed over him in waves as the pill slipped down his throat and was starting to build up an immense heat.

"It will all get better from here Naruto" whispered Kakashi as both clones let go.

Naruto rolled onto his stomach as he felt the pill burn its way down his oesophagus. Each second leaving a trail of pain and amplifying it around his body as his heart beat echoed in his ears. Naruto gripped his stomach as his seal sent freezing waves from it and let out a resonating beat of its own. The burning heat and the freezing met in and caused the blond to scream out in pain as they fought and blended making his flesh and bones scrunch and twist in unnatural angles. The boy felt his clothes grow too large for him as his body shrunk into the dark depths. Naruto hollered out to the top of his lungs as he felt his skin stretching and heat being forced between his pours as well as his jaw while the freezing cold stretched his ears back and made them long as well as a stretching his tail bone longer and longer and longer.

The light blinded him as the two opposite forces conflicted but the pain made his head reel and he was unable to call forth any more noise as the blinding light greyed and became darker and his world and sense were lost in dark void of oblivion.

* * *

GAARA POV

Sunagakure was soon blanketed by soft darkness as the village took this time to sleep and rest weary bodies apart from those ninja that were watching the village for any attacks. In a large mansion like building close to the centre kage building that had 4 stories and many MANY different rooms. On third floor in the bedroom adorned with a brown timber door was Sabaku no Gaara's room. Inside had a chocolate brown carpet, red walls, large desk on the left that had books, scrolls, weapons, boxes and pictures, the right wall had a large queen size black silk bed, a large window on the far side that had a window seat, a walk in wardrobe and a large bathroom adjacent but said red head was lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling not sleeping as he didn't dare and not particularly doing anything but looking upwards in shallow thought out of boredom.

Gaara continued blankly looking at the ceiling and sighed in pure boredom but was currently lost in his thought abyss. His life was improving drastically and in 5 days he would be joining the ANBU so he could have a chance at becoming Kazekage so he too could become closer to his village. Gaara idly manipulated sand above his head. Getting out of that lonesome hell was a goal of his life. So far he had stopped killing just for a purpose in life and had even come closer to his siblings even if it meant eating Temari's terrible cooking. Gaara shuddered and made a mental note to replace all the pot plants in the kitchen. But all this was possible thanks to one blond ninja that occupied many of thoughts and ambitions. Gaara's sand formed a replica of Naruto striking a victory pose and a couple of others in battle stances and one with him looking angry.

Gaara put the sand back in his gourd and looked out his window to see the sun rising over the cliffs surrounding his village. That's the cue to get up and sit at the table waiting for siblings to get up. Gaara walked down the stairs with his gourd and sat at the table. A few moments later an extremely perky Temari pranced down the stairs and did a little twirl making a little wind around her. She stopped when she saw Gaara and tensed up but quickly relaxed as she recalled he was nice now.

"Mourning Gaara!" she exclaimed cheerfully waking over to him.

"….. Mourning" Even if his people skills were drastically improving he still wasn't used to actually interacting instead of just crushing into a pile a human mush.

"What would you like for breakfast otuoto?"

Gaara's eye twitched once at the seemingly innocent request.

"I have already eaten"

"Well could you get Kankurou up then?" she said whipping out utensils and ingredients for who knows what.

Gaara stood up and made his way to the second floor and opened the first door on his left and went to the mass of sheets. The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched as he thought of the many ways to wake up Kankurou and kill his boredom at the same time. But decided against it and opted for theusual.

Gaara laid his eyes on Kankurou and firmly said "Kankurou get up"

The sheets did not move an inch.

Plan B; Gaara ripped the sheets off the bed. Kankurou winced and curled into a fetal position in a vain attempt to retain warmth and murmured "5 more minutes Kaasan."

Gaara's non-existent brow twitched.

Plan C; screw the usual.

Temari stood in the kitchen humming 'summer of 69' but froze when she heard 7 crunching sounds. Temari relaxed a little recognising it was Gaara's wake up call but grimaced slightly to the fact that she had to fix yet ANOTHER wall. Good thing there were so many rooms in their house/mansion. But she stopped again when she heard a very girly squeal that rung thoroughly through the walls hauntingly.

_Kankurou's girly scream… Shimatta!_

Temari ripped her apron off and shot towards the staircase grabbing her fan as she went and taking 3 steps at a time she pelted up them and high jump kicked the door open which shot off the hinges and onto the floor.

"What's going on?!" she shouted as she entered, but soon after she stood dumbly blinking at the sight before her.

Never mind the fact that the room was a bomb site but there was Kankurou plastered up against the far wall trying to get away from Gaara who was in a VERY loose crimson kimono that exposed a great amount of creamy white skin but covered enough to let your imagination wander. Gaara, who was looking at Temari with no emotion on his face apart from a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, straightened up and untransformed so he was back in his usual attire that was crimson as well.

Temari looked at Gaara and then at the mysteriously traumatized sibling then back to Gaara.

Temari lifted a finger and pointed at Kankurou, "What did you do to him?!" she said in a slightly mad voice.

"I woke him up"

At this time Kankurou chose to snap put of his reverie and snapped his eyes at Gaara with an accusing finger at his direction.

"H-He was g-g-gon…. SANDCEST, SANDCEST, SANDCEST!!!" he screamed muttering that to himself over and over again.

Temari slapped her forehead at the stupid explanation for the kimono Gaara was previously but then brought her flaming eyes up to Gaara in a heated death glare. She was currently now the image of pissed.

"BOTH. Of. You. Get. To. The. Kitchen. NOW!!!"

Both boys stood up abruptly and walked briskly out the door to the kitchen while Temari's flames of doom licked up her sides.

Gaara grimaced a little at his spoiled fun but knew there were many other tricks he still had to try (A/N He was taking Naruto's influence a little too wholly --;;). With that Gaara shot out a spike from the sandy wall and tripped Kankurou over so he made a heavy face plant into the ground. Gaara snickered behind his hand.

Temari stood at the door in disbelief.

_I have had it up too here!_

"GAARA! THAT IS IT! If you can't keep yourself entertained without playing these--- PRANKS, then we have no choice but to... To..." Temari stopped briefly and shouted the first thing that came into her head. "A PET!"

Gaara turned and the most emotion showed on his face then it had in 2 years since the Chuunin exams. He was turned around with eyes widened at Temari's determined look.

"We are going right now Sabaku no Gaara and you are not leaving until you have chosen a companion!"

And so Gaara's stunned form was dragged out the door immediately and down the dusty street towards the Nin animal store. While Kankurou sighed in relief as he did not have to finish the greyish gloop in front of that was called breakfast.

_I think Temari said it was Macaroni and Cheese this mourning? Looks like she replaced the Cheese with off goats' cheese and the Macaroni with mouldy Shitake mushrooms and… umm… what the hell is that?!_

But he was so absorbed in his _breakfast _he failed to notice a small head of silver disappearing from the view of his window.

**Muddy water, let stand, becomes clear **'Lao-tzu'

* * *

Yay another chappie done! Yea I know I have 2 other stories on the line but you'll live.

**Translations**

**Hayai **fast

**Shimatta** Oh no

**Sensei **teacher

**Otouto** little brother

**Kaasan** mother

**Sandcest** some sick fiction that the sand siblings are in sexual relationships with each other (seriously what on earth?! They are like SIBLINGS!)

**Nin** abbreviation for ninja like nin-neko or nin-inu (nin-cat and nin-dog)

I've decided not to update on time or reviews but when I am satisfied with the chapter. Seriously I am actually trying on this one and I don't want to mess it up.

With a love that will ring eternally over the ages.

Kyuubi-kun XD

(Thinking of becoming sabaku no kitsune)


	3. kyuubi influence?

Next chappie! Hope you like and thanks to the few that reviewed! --

**start chapter!!**

* * *

The back door to the small shop opened and a lean man looked around the street for whom had just knocked on his door. Looking out the door into the alleyway he scowled at seeing no one there and cursed under his breath at practical jokers of today. Turning away from the dirty alleyway he grabbed the doorknob and was about to leave when he spotted something orange out of the corner of his eye. Looking down he saw an orange cage with a note on the top.

The man reached towards the cage and took the note, glancing wearily over it.

_Dear Mr. Bloggs_

_I am unable to care for this animal any more, to my greatest regret, so with all my heart I have to let him go to move on in life. Please take care of him as if he were your own or make sure he goes to a good home where he will be loved and cared for with an entire heart because he has no other caretakers as they died in a tragic accident along with his other families and friends after sound ninjas came and destroyed everything to his name and was found all alone in the wilderness with a tiny broken heart. He carries a large burden for such a small animal so make sure he lives happily to make up for a lifetime a sorrow he has experienced._

_Emotionally grateful to your kindness forever_

_Joe Citizen _

The shop keeper marvelled at the note again with teary eyes at the emotion in the letter and also noticed that there were smudges and droplet stains all over it. He looked up at the sky in a very Gai/Lee manner.

_He must have been crying when he wrote this letter. So I'll do my best to give him a good home. _Thought Mr. Bloggs the shopkeeper.

* * *

And that's what would have happened if it was any village BUT Suna, though everybody knows that they are all cold hearted and so in actual fact Mr. Bloggs would have scowled at the sappy letter and just sold the mongrel to any random, _rich _person who came into the store asking. But Kakashi is smarter than that so instead of a mushy letter (that everyone knows he enjoyed writing) he wrote something more realistic and it went like this_

* * *

Yo Bloggs,_

_Here is the next animal for ya store that you will find very interesting and is sure to get big bucks. He is feisty and smarter than he looks so watch it or those meaty hotdogs ya call fingers are goners._

_I expect at least 45 of the income for this catch_

_Barry (the bounty hunter)_

Mr. Bloggs bent down to look at the animal in the cage but saw nothing in it. He picked up the cage and took a closer look and spotted a shadowy blob on the top of the cage. He snorted at the size and fluffiness of it but was quickly cut short when-

BANG! A snarling fox launched himself at the bars clawing and reaching to injure anything he could of the strange man and succeeding in leaving scratch marks all over his face and hands drawing blood. The shop keeper yelped in surprise and pain which resulted in dropping the cage on the ground but not unnerving the small, now completely visible, fox that was in a crouched stance and snarling dangerously at Mr. Bloggs with slitted eyes and barred teeth.

The small fox was an odd golden colour that glimmered in the morning sun but stood up threatingly on his neck. Its' eyes were a glamorous blue hue that was accentuated further with the black tipped eyes lain back on its head in anger and black socked feet armed with dangerously sharp claws that had a little blood on them from the previous attack. The creatures' one tail was erect in the air bristling menacingly with its white tip giving it an illusion of a larger size. Small the fox kit was but it was the symbol of aggression and hostility to the Suna shopkeeper.

The shop keeper eyed the animal observantly and smirked slightly at the thought of how much money he would make from this specimen as a tool to ninja (1) thinking of its young age, rarity, uniqueness, and most importantly, aggression. So with a spring in his step he quickly went inside his shop to get some thick gloves to get his new star inventory ready for opening.

* * *

Gaara POV

Lesson of the day: against Temari resistance is futile.

* * *

Naruto POV

At the moment the blond ninja was miserable. He had lost Sasuke, failed to get him back and he had no one nurturing his heart as well as he had just beenbetrayedby his sensei and was now left alone in the hidden village of Suna to deal with who knows what in his currently weakened,unstable state.

The was-boy was not completely stupid (despite popular belief) and he knew he was in trouble but most off he…. Was scared and just wanted to hide himself from the prying eyes looking into the display cabinet he was in. But there was no where to hide, the evil shopkeeper made sure of that. Thoughts and past/present memories and ideals plagued the kitsune's (2) mind and he lay there, thinking.

The small golden fluff lay in the corner of a large display cabinet facing the corner glumly. If it weren't for the signs in the front window no one would have known that there was anything in there but on closer observation they noticed the ball of golden fluff in the corner and all exclaimed at the colour and pointed out the animal to the other people around. Little children begged their mothers if they could look inside the shop but the largest crowd gathered around the front display window of the shop looking at the gold wonder even though it was early around the middle of the morning. Eventually the children grew tired of waiting for 'it' to move and started tapping on the glass and shouting at the animal to move and their parents really couldn't care less (It's Suna after all) as they were curious too. The shouting increased in volume and the tapping grew to banging coming from all walls on the display that pierced Naruto's depressed mind.

_I wish I could just disappear._

I chill swept over the kits lithe frame and Naruto shivered but tensed up instantly when he heard a deep laugh echo around his mind quickly followed by a dark, malicious yet contempt voice sounded in the back of the ninjas mind.

"Gaki (3)" the voice sounded.

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked upon the heavily fortified bars of iron in a cold wet scenery with a small paper stuck to the front of it with 'seal' written on it in kanji.

Red eyes glowered inside the prison and the glowing red outline of the enormous entity within slightly lit up the piercingly white teeth that were stretched in a mad smile. The great king of the bijuu, the nine tailed fox, The Kyuubi.

Naruto looked up at the demon that resided within him.

"You are weak to be caught like that and still not being able to escape but cower in your own self pity for that Uchiha." Kyuubi let out an amused chuckle at the small golden fox below him.

"Be grateful I intervened in that transformation of yours. That form has more power than you think." A particularly loud bang was heard above the conversation and the demon let out another psychotic chuckle.

"Let me show you a demonstration gaki" the cages view began to fade away as the Kyuubi laughed in its hold and reality fazed back in along with the loud noise around him.

Naruto relaxed back into the medi-emo state of his mind. When like a flash white hot seared through his body causing his eyes to snap open in shock and the cold loneliness of his mind darkened and was twisted. An unknown source of anger coursed through his veins and all his thoughts and feelings were turned to pure hatred for the stupid people around him. The urge to spill their blood of all ages around him was growing needier and his body responded.

His eyes slitted almost closed as they turned a dark red and his golden fur darkened to a muddy ochre. Some people in the crowd stopped but the others still made very loud noises. The blond, who was still curled in a ball, vaguely heard the shopkeeper coming to make his main display a bit more 'interesting.' Darkened ears grew in length to more of a sand fox's size and claws grew sharper.

So much anger for what had happened to him, the fact he couldn't do anything, betrayals from close ones and to the people around him completely oblivious to anything made him see red.

His long ears picked up the sound of the display case/cage sliding open and a long stick coming his way from the corner of his eye.

"Move you useless lump of couch stuffing" said the shopkeeper as the stick poked him harshly in the side.

That was it.

Like a flash the maddened fox turned around and snapped the stick in two between his extremely sharp fangs and sent a darkened glare, growling menacingly at the owner who looked at the face of death and took a step back trembling slightly. The crowd was silenced at the sudden outburst from the seemingly innocent fox but none moved, being too terrified to do so.

The 'innocent' fox leapt at the stick holder and tore his salivating teeth into the soft flesh of the mans jugular vein with claws digging into flesh adjacent.

Everyone screamed and started running madly away from the store as the fox drew human blood.

The shopkeeper managed to grab a kunai from the table behind him and slash at the fox. The blade cut into the animals side but from the floor he looked up and leapt at the shopkeeper again proceeding in a one sided dual that proved madness a powerful weapon.

* * *

Gaara POV

Temari was ranting his left ear off about how she was SICK of everything that Gaara had done recently and how getting a companion would help get him get incontol or whatever she was talking about.

Gaara turned his eyes from Temari's wrath when he heard screaming down the block.

_A ninja attack?_

Gaara leapt out of his sisters grip and started sprinting down the road towards the source of the disturbance with a angry sister shouting profanities at his disappearing backside.

He listened intently to passing screeching peoples shouting such things like "run for your lives!" or "Demon fox!" or "We're all going to die!" or "ARGGGHH!" Generally along those lines he gathered, while he was running, that some evil demon fox/monster was attacking the Nin animal store and that the shopkeeper was in mortal peril of some sort.

He increased the pace as there were no more people in the street and he could hear sounds of battle from the store.

The red head eyed the situation in the store and saw the shopkeeper pressed up against a wall with scratches all over his person holding a kunai in front of him with eyes wide portraying upmost fear for the (surprisingly) small yet vicious fox growling in front of him. The place was a shamble with all the furniture and cages broken, the animals having escaped at the first opportunity from their hellish surroundings.

* * *

AUTHOR POV

Gaara popped the cork from his gourd as the fox leaped at the shopkeeper. In slow motion Mr. Bloggs let out a scream as the foxs claws inched towards his throat heading for a lethal slash to his throat. But a sand wall inched upward in the flight path and claws met sand in an almighty crash leaving a small crater in the sand wall.

The small fox rebounded off the wall, flipped and landed on his feet facing the new opponent, not recognising it was Gaara among all of his heightened senses of his other surroundings. The shopkeeper was frozen to the wall as a small breeze brushed some loose sand particles across the floor through the broken windows as the formidable opponents stared at the other. One being completely blank of all expression and the other being the image of pissed.

Something stirred inside Naruto at the familiarity of this situation but before he got anywhere in his musings something inside him shifted and as if on its own the foxes mouth snapped open and let out a bellow as a shockwave of chakra flew towards the other but once again a sand wall automatically reached up to protect the other but before the small fox could even get his feet airborne again sand closed around his body and held it tightly preventing any movement at all apart from the head that thrashed around trying to get free saliva flying from the snarling mouth.

Gaara looked at the shopkeeper who was stunned to say the least and asked;

"I'm here to get a pet but seeing as you have next to none in store can I have this one?"

Mr. Bloggs looked at the past psycho and exclaimed "yes, yes you can have it! Just get it away from me! You can have it for free! Just get it out!" he was almost crying among the debris of his store and his now traumatized mind. He was never going to look at animals the same again, that was for certain.

Gaara walked over the broken furniture to the outside where he saw his sister finally appearing looking a little shocked.

"Got one" said the stoic teenager exiting the broken store with a floating sand bundle following him making psychotic noises along the way.

Temari was looking back between her little brother who was walking home and the broken down store. Switching her gaze between the two scenes quick enough to make it seem she was watching a tennis game of some sort with wide eyes.

"M-Matte (4) Gaara!" she shouted sprinting after her youngest brother back to their mansion complex.

* * *

**Translations-**

(1)- ninja animals were not really considered 'companions' of any sort really in ninja standards but were really supposed to be the worth and use of something like a kunai.

(2)- kitsune is fox

(3)-gaki is brat

(4) – matte is wait

Kyuubi-kun: oO…….. Wow…… did I write that? That was so different to the sappiness I originally planned…. Well Kyuubi appears so I'm happy and there seems to be some sort of plot already! Squeee

Naruto: You made me very… angry in this fic. What's up with that?

Gaara: …

Kyuubi: Well you became a little emo after your lover leaving you and in the five stages of mourning/grief depression and anger are in it.

Naruto: So I can talk to talk to Kyuubi without being near dead now?

Kyuubi-kun: well ye---no. It's more like the Kyuubi can talk to YOU but only in special circumstances and I guess your mental status was near dead at the time.

Naruto: But you can't just make me get randomly angry! That is so not authorshipness

Kyuubi-kun : that's not a word… but you didn't get 'randomly' angry there is a reason k? look enough plot stuff you'll find out later. Oh and by the way readers it wont be like a majority of fics where these two just 'hit it off' now that's random. There is actually going to be a n attempt at some serious character, plot and relationship development wootness

Gaara: Are you using big words to make you sound intelligent?

Kyuubi-kun : …. Maybe

REVIEW …… plz? I'll give you uber love? puppy dog eyes

Translation questions also accepted and pointing out my ERRORS!!

Uber glomps for everyone


	4. First Impressions

This story is the continuation of 'Foxed' by the Lost Ninjas and I also do not own Naruto.

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

**

* * *

**

Kankurou had decided, after throwing away his siblings cooked goods, to work some more on his favourite puppet Karasu. So after bringing said puppet into the living room he sat down cross legged with all his tools to tinker some more at the intricate mechanisms that lay hidden inside his puppet, just working on it for a couple of minutes, or hours. But when he would be going over routine workings his mind would wonder on anything and everything.

_This poison needs to be replaced. I'll need to go see the Council and request some herbs to make some more. I wonder how long the Council will go before choosing a Kazekage. It is good that they are actually waiting for someone good or we really will be dead. Gaara is going for Kazekage… hope he does get it, or even just get into the ANBU and learn some social skills. Now that would be nice. But he is being forced to pick an animal right now with Temari. God that woman is scary when she wants to be. I wonder if Gaara will even agree to pick a pet. Probably not… But… What if he did?_

The puppeteer stopped his actions at that thought

_Would anything change?_

He stopped thinking suddenly when he felt a presence watching him. He quickly tensed up, casting out his senses to try and identify the source of said disturbance.

He scanned the various windows slowly for anything out of the normal when a flash of something silver caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Click.

Kankurou jumped up onto his feet and faced the front door. He watched the knob turn slowly towards the right. Being the awesome ninja Kankurou was he looked for a weapon. His eyes lay on his dismantled puppet and silently swearing under his breath he whipped out a kunai from his weapons holster and walked towards the door slowly.

The knob stopped turning and it was evident as pressure was applied lightly to the door.

A body appeared through the door and he was about to slash it in two until he stopped himself when he recognised the mass of red hair that entered through the doorway.

"G-Gaara"

"… Tadaima" and Gaara said nothing more on the matter but instead walked up the stairs to his room, his haven, to take a closer look at his new 'companion.'

Kankurou stood in the lounge a bit shocked and noticed Temari walking in through the front door with much the same expression on her face.

Both of them gave a nervous laugh and went their separate ways to continue with their mourning routines.

* * *

IN GAARA'S ROOM 

Gaara shut the door to his room quietly and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his sand coffin that held a very unconscious fox. He leaned closer and noted the changes of his ward.

Carefully the teen ran fingers over the now golden face with fur softer then anything he had felt before. He let his index finger stroke the fur behind the fox's ear some more and watched as it visibly relaxed.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV 

_The blonde ninja ran through the darkness that surrounded him blindly. Though whether he was running to something or away from something was a mystery, for it seemed he was doing both. An unknown water source met his feet, but he kept running, running too fast to be concerned of running of top of it, he had to keep running. Run!_

_Deep malicious laughter came from all around him and the water dragged on his progress until he was going slow motion, and then he found he couldn't run at all, he couldn't move. The laughter grew around him and he could vaguely distinguish multiple voices._

_Then out of the darkness materialized a man with spiked black-blue hair and eyes as dark as night itself._

"_S-Sasuke.." stuttered Naruto in shock._

_The Uchiha lifted a hand and caressed his blonde's cheek, and Naruto visibly relaxed to the touch even though he couldn't move his body._

"_dobe" he said as a smirk graced his pale features._

_Then letting his hand fall to his side he turned around and walked away into the darkness, not once looking back._

_Naruto tried to run after him but he still couldn't move and he was slowly sinking further into the water that surrounded him. Movement returned to Naruto abruptly and he desperately struggled to free himself from the water that inched up his body in its deadly grip._

_The blonde thrashed around in the water and looked to the retreating back of his lover._

"_Sasuke!" he called out onto deaf ears, until the figure disappeared altogether._

"_SASUKE!!!" he screamed with new vigour as tears of blood streamed from eyes and down his face._

_The blood ran off his face and lightly dripped into the water that would not release him. Three drops fell and the red expanded swiftly and turned the water so that it was blood red and staining his orange clothes till they were red. The face of the mighty Kyuubi phased in the reflection of the water, its mouth stretched in a maniacal grin at the trapped blonde, its deep laughter resonating from all around in sadistic humour as the blood red crept further upwards._

_Naruto tried to get away, run away, anything, as the water swallowed him whole._

"_Sasuke… why?" echoed Naruto's last words into the darkness as he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness._

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and he swung his eyes around the room in fear, but his eyes met only met with red hair instead.

Naruto's eyes drooped and a single tear escaped his right eye as he remembered the pain.

_Sasuke_

Gaara watched the golden fox that lay on the floor and gazed in wonder as bright sapphire eyes met his. He noted

the familiarity of deep sadness, loneliness, loss, fear and betrayal that was portrayed in those eyes. But just as soon as they opened they drooped suddenly and a liquid leaked from the kitsune's face.

_Wait… Is this fox... Crying? Can foxes even cry?_

Gaara noted that apparently they could as the fox whimpered and drew itself into a tiny golden ball of fluff, as if in immense sadness. Gaara remembered that he cried in moments of sadness when he was younger as well.

Gaara sat there, clueless of what to do.

_I really am bad at this sort of thing._

Gaara edged slowly closer to the animal and reached out slowly to stroke it behind the ears. His index finger stroked behind the fox's ear slowly, cautiously.

Naruto felt a soothing touch behind his ear but tensed up abruptly and his head whipped out at lightning speed to snap at the retreating hand and snarl threatingly.

Unknown anger once again coursed through his veins and he felt the changes take over his body in waves of blind fury.

Gaara leapt back ninja style and watched as the small, sad fox's golden fur darkened and bristled up and blood red run into his cerulean eyes. In an instant sad fox was once again the red killer from before, the image of pissed.

Gaara, being an intelligent ninja, turned tail and ran out of his room and slammed the door after him. A massive thud was heard on the other side of his door and the sand ninja put massive sand defences on his side of the wooden door so it wouldn't break under the force it was being put under.

Naruto, in his fury, took it out on everything he could find inside the room. He smashed and destroyed everything. Ripping books, blowing up furniture, smashing fragile items and anything he could tangibly touch.

Gaara was leaning against his door when Temari came up the stairs. She stopped and the two siblings stared at each other while listening to the ongoing destruction inside Gaara's room. The male broke the stare first and inhaled a deep breathe before looking back at his sibling.

'What do I do?' Gaara wanted to ask. But it was so hard to get the words out of his mouth to his sister and before he could his sister spoke.

"Is everything okay in there?" Temari stated from her big sister senses telling her something was going wrong.

CRASH!

"Yes" was Gaara automated answer. The male mentally kicked himself at his response that wasn't what he had wanted to say, though his expression was schooled into an emotionless mask the whole time.

"Okay… But don't forget to feed it." She went to continue on her way but stopped and looked back, "Also, Kankurou and I have to attend a meeting soon, and we will be gone the rest of the day," she then continued walking up the stairs.

"Take care," Gaara whispered to himself, standing against the door. He let the sand barriers slip to the ground and his body sink to the ground in front of his door for the remainder of the day, silently listening to the sounds of his room being ripped apart. It wasn't like he cared. It was just a material object that had no sentimental value to him. There were more rooms in the complex he lived in.

* * *

Naruto's claws raked against the walls, leaving marks in the wood and plaster. He landed agilely on the torn remains of the carpet and his eyes swung around for something else he could destroy. His eyes landed on a box inside the closet he had missed and he sprinted towards it. His fangs sank easily into the side of the cardboard before he swung his head around and sent it and its contents flying across the room. Books flew onto the floor with their pages open. The fox ran to the closest book and just as his claws were about to tear the book into shreds he stopped himself. Looking at the contents of said book. It was not a journal but what was inside seemed so much more personal. 

The black book was a sketch book, and inside it were detailed, elaborate sketches of people. But the one which caught his attention was a large picture of himself. Naruto, the blonde, Knuckle head ninja of surprise was staring forward with a big grin plastered over his face and giving a victory sign. It was so detailed it was almost photographic but the touch of the artist allowed spirit to be freely shown in this.

Naruto placed his paw on the picture and turned the page to look through the rest of the book.

* * *

Gaara lifted his head when he heard something… Nothing. Absolute silence met his ears. 

_So it finally stopped its rampage. What should I do now?... Temari said I should feed it… So… What do fox's eat?_

At these thoughts Gaara stood up and walked down the stairs to get into the kitchen. He opened the pantry to look through the contents but seeing as the specific food items didn't jump his attention and say 'FOXES EAT ME!' he closed the door and went to go look into the fridge but something on the bench caught his attention before he could do so.

There on the bench, as innocent as sunlight, was a hot, steaming bowl of Ramen.

_Temari can cook Ramen? Can foxes eat Ramen? Well it doesn't have any toxins and shouldn't be harmful to the body…_

Gaara's thoughts went along that line while he just stood and glared at the noodles for 10 minutes before deciding to bring it to his ward.

Gaara opened the door quietly with one hand and stepped into the wreck that was his room. His eyes scanned over the damage and finally lay themselves on the golden fox that was eying him cautiously and then the bowl on Ramen in his hands whilst standing on top of an unscathed black book.

The red head looked at the black book and was surprised/relieved to see his sketch book. It was one of the few things that held any sentimental value to the stoic teen.

Gaara sat down cross legged in front of the standing fox and placed the bowl of noodles in front of it. The golden one stood still where he was and continued to survey the sitting ninja suspiciously.

_What do I do now?! … I am so bad at this sort of thing. Why does making friends have to be so complicated?!_

Gaara blinked suddenly as his mind flashed red and it seemed as if a thought had been implanted into his mind.

_Introduce yourself._

Gaara opened his mouth slowly and shoving all of his discomfort into the pit of his stomach he forced his mouth to speak.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara," he stated quickly and uncomfortably.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as this is entirely the opposite of what he expected from Gaara.

_Had he really changed to the stage he would be introducing himself freely? Without making human mush out of people to whatever excuse he could think? _Naruto thought.

Gaara realised solemnly that he was talking to an animal and that it couldn't talk back, but at least this one was intelligent, could understand what he was saying (he thought) and didn't run away at the sight of him like most animals.

Naruto glared at the Ramen that was in front of him. Wasn't this so much like THAT time he had with Kakashi. Oh the Irony of it all.

_Oh Ramen how much I loathe you right now._

Naruto stared at his reflection in the Ramen and in spite of the fox face he saw looking at him he kicked the Ramen bowl strongly and sent it smashing to pieces against the wall and its contents run down to meet the bowl shards on the ground.

Gaara showed not a reaction to this apart from the slight look of sadness in his eyes.

The red haired ninja stood up and made his way to the door quickly.

"It was nice to meet you. The kitchen is downstairs if you get hungry." Gaara then left the doorway to set up his back-up room for the remainder of his stay at this house.

Naruto lay back down on the ground and continued to absorb himself in his thoughts and Gaara's sketches.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT 

It was long past the time that Kankurou and Temari had come home exhausted, said their good nights and gone to sleep. Gaara seemed to have disappeared somewhere and could not be immediately sensed. But the golden fox was awake in the room he had torn to shreds, with his stomach tearing itself to shreds in hunger.

GROWL

_Shut up you!!_

Mentally thought Naruto to his stomach as it rebelliously gave an even louder holler for food. Finally giving into his need for food the small fox silently padded out of the room and to the stairs. Looking over the edge of the railing first and at the huge amount of distance he was to the ground.

_Wow, Gaara's house is huge._

Continuing on his journey he silently padded down the stairs to the bottom level and then following his nose after the promising scent of food towards the tiled room that was the kitchen. He padded into the kitchen, looking left and right at the various appliances and such in the spacious room.

"I thought you would get hungry about now" Naruto froze at the voice and snapped his head in the direction while bristling slightly. Gaara sat cross-legged on the tile floor slightly in the shadows.

"So I made a bowl of Ramen," he said whilst pushing a bowl towards the fox with his right hand and saying nothing more while he patiently waited for a reaction.

The fox sniffed the air and the mouth watering scent of his favourite food met his sensitive nostrils as his stomach gave a tremendous growl in response. The fox was suspicious but he would not go starving himself, it was against his nature. So creeping forward slowly he looked down into the bowl and at the reflection that looked back at him. The fox's face.

_Well if I am going to be a fox I might as well make the most of it until this pill wears off. Hopefully I won't have any more bloody curses put on me... I just want things to be back to normal… This is for you Sasuke._

And with that final thought Naruto indulged himself in the bowl of food presented to him and practically inhaled the food in record timing. Afterwards licking the bowl completely clean and grinning that no noodles were stuck to his face.

_For when this ordeal is over I WILL find you… Sasuke._

Gaara inched closer to the completely silent fox and ran his index finger behind its ear cautiously. Naruto looked into Gaara's hopeful face and snorted before walking away to the stair case and back to the destroyed room where he would sleep the night away until mourning.

_Gaara is only a thing for food in this waiting time. Nothing more._

The red head sat on the floor, in the dark and thought about his resent confrontation with his 'companion.' There only seemed to be so much to this fox then its temper. But Gaara was patient and in his heart he knew this was an improvement. Did he want he want improvement though.

_This fox is only a way to get Temari off my back for a while. Nothing more._

Just 4 days till he would be joining the ANBU forces.

**All things are linked together through cause and effect. There is no such thing as an accident- Swami Prajnanpad**

* * *

Me: Yay another chapter! Now presenting this weeks lovely prize 

Naruto: A week long trip to Hawaii all expenses paid.

Gaara: Isn't Hawaii covered in consistently erupting volcanoes, terrorists and vampires

Naruto: Vampires?...

Gaara: Yeeaa. Tons of them

Me: Oh well that sounds dangerous. Well then Gaara we will send you to Hawaii to make a photo album to give the reviewers instead. Make sure to take lots of your smexy manflesh and those vampires.

Gaara: 00 n-no really its quite okay. DON'T SENDME TO HAWAII!! My pale skin can't handle it!

Me: nonsense, you are the vampire slayer in over 50 fics, you'll be fine. –shoves Gaara onto a plane-

Naruto: Itarashai! (sry I cant spell)

Gaara: -in Hawaii and surrounded by lava, terrorists, vampires and vampire terrorists on fire- ….. Shimatta

**REVIEW** or I will import vampire terrorists from Hawaii to go to your house in the night and pour lava over your eyebrows, till they're not there! Muahahahaha

Ja ne

Kyuubi-kun XD


	5. Connections

Naruto: Gaara! –glomps-

Gaara: OW! Get off! Sunburn!

Yes another chappie from me. I do hope you enjoy.

**Connections**

Kankurou briskly walked down the hall in a huff clenching and unclenching his hands repeatably while he headed up the stairs towards Gaara's room. He had a huge bone to pick with that punk with all the excessive pranks he was pulling lately and he was getting the dogs bone now.

Kankurou grabbed the steel knob of the mahogany door, wrenched it open and walked into the room.

"Gaara! You little punk, I have a … uh…"

The mans eyes searched the wreckage of the bedroom finally landing on a small fox laying quietly on a shredded blanket.

Kankurou took a step back.

_Squeek. _Sounded the floor board protestingly.

The foxs eyes opened and its head snapped up towards the intruder of the domain and recognising it the fox started growling menacingly.

"… Shit"

In that second the demon had leaped towards Kankurou and sunk its teeth into his calf muscle. Kankurou let out a loud holler of pain and jumped backwards on one foot with the other trying to shake the parasite off. It finally let go but in a midair flip time seemed to slow down as the transformed animal's slitted crimson eyes connected with Kankurou's fear struck ones.

To the puppeteer it seemed as if a far greater being watched him from those eyes and terror ran its cold fingers down his spine. Finally the demon opened its mouth and let forth a blast of chakra that sent the man sprawling down the stair case.

Later on it was a unanimous decision that no one was to enter the room that the fox was in (lest they wanted to be torn to shreds), not to annoy it and generally avoid, with the exception of Gaara who was responsible for the thing and expected to befriend it, some how.

These unwritten rules were not very hard to abide by seeing as the beast really only came out for food.

Mainly in the household Temari found excuses to be out of the house, Kankurou worked on his puppets in the living room and Gaara was to stay at home to rest and prepare for joining the ANBU. He was still a bit angry at the fox but still made it Ramen through the day, surprisingly accurate to when the demon came down the stairs.

But this morning Gaara was bored out of his mind, so he decided to play a prank on Kankurou to pass the time. Surely that counted as honing his skills?

Gaara had set up on the staircase from Kankurou's room (now on the 5th floor) to the ground floor. The design was complex and had no room for failure. It basically involved pink dye and a frilly purple dress complete with petticoat and ample lace. But to complete the trick there were cameras situated on the staircase and a big flash camera at the end of the journey. Whether or not he would make copies of the pictures was going to depend on how much and how well Kankurou could get on his knees and beg.

Being a Sadist is so much fun.

Gaara waited patiently at the base of the staircase for his brother to wake up and make his way groggily down the stairs towards the smell of fresh pancakes that were sitting innocently next to the red head.

Gaara was focusing intently on his elder siblings stirring chakra as he sat back in his deck chair. He could feel his brother move and with his third eye technique he was able to watch his brother pull himself from his bed and drag himself out the door sniffing the air.

"Mmmm pancakes.." the puppeteer mumbled almost incoherently.

The side of Gaara's mouth twitched slightly as he made a mental countdown.

_3…2…1_

ARGGGHHH! Shouted Kankurou now fully awake as he fell down the stairs in a pile of flying limbs that had pink dumped onto it and after being launched off a small wooden ramp fell swiftly through a tunnel of purple and finally stopping in a hazy daze at the bottom of the staircase.

A flash went off temporarily blinding Kankurou but roused him enough to be able to look forward and spot his little brother sitting smugly and comfortably in a deck chair holding a flash camera.

"Purple frills really suit you," stated Gaara matter-of-factly.

Kankurou looked down at himself and slowly his hand picked at an overly large, obnoxious bow then slowly standing up he took a deep breath.

Then he screamed his lungs out at top pitch while pulling at his hair and running around the stairs like a mad lunatic and then finally back up the stairs to his room after the slamming the door loudly.

Gaara sat contently in his chair with no expression schooled on his face. Yes he could have at least smiled at the sight, sniggering quietly as a limit, but he was currently rooted to the spot.

On the stair case sat a golden, blue-eyed fox staring intently at the red head as if in amusement before turning tail to head back up the stairs.

Gaara stared at the retreating form perplexedly before he started to clean up the mess with his sand tendrils while his mind retreated into deep thought around said fox and the new behaviours just presented because he had nothing better to do.

Naruto walked through the hole in the bottom of his door slowly and lay down on his make-shift bed while his thoughts moved slowly, sinkingly through his skull like thick sap.

He had gone down earlier to get some food that he had smelled slightly mixed with the scent of Gaara meaning food especially for him. What I surprise he found. Never in a million years would he expect THE Gaara to ever participate in a prank, joke or anything considered humorous. There really is a first time for everything.

As pranks go it was reasonable, but still nothing compared something this prince of pranks could come up with in his spare time. But he had not had a good prank in ages. Maybe, if he did not change back soon, he would do one. Maybe.

Naruto sighed then rolled over to get some more sleep.

_I miss you Sasuke._

Kakashi crouched in his tree and observed the happenings in the house grudgingly.

_Things do not appear to be going well at all _–sigh-_ If Naruto doesn't come out of his depression soon nothing will ever be achieved. The pill will wear off in a few days and before I think of extending that time I need to think of something else._

_I really cannot wait to go back to my darling Iruka-chan. (mental love hearts)_

…

_I apologise beforehand Naruto, if I have to use drugs on you again. But the good news is they will make you may say goodbye to your depression. My dear old friend 'Prozac.' _Kakashi twirled a tube of pills around his fingers before catching them deftly. _Courtesy of Ru-Chan's underwear drawer._

Kakashi's outline phased into the tree, his only visible eye crinkling happily before at last disappearing as well.

Gaara skulked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to retrieve a can of drink and then kicking the door shut to open his soda. His eyes caught sight of the bench with a hot steaming bowl of Ramen on top of it.

_Temari left her Ramen out again._

Placing his drink on the bench Gaara picked up the bowl of Ramen and took it to the living room where Temari was sitting, polishing her fan.

"Here." He said bluntly placing it on the coffee table beside her with a pair of chopsticks.

Temari looked up from her work and smiled, "thanks Gaara, I was getting hungry" she said taking the bowl and chopsticks offered.

"Stop leaving it alone then," he said leaving the room to go upstairs.

Temari looked after her little brother blinking "eh? Oh well. Itadakimasu" and she started eating.

**-2 days till Gaara joins the ANBU-**

Kankurou opened his eyes with a sense of foreboding and then sat up wearily, looking around the room. Before noticing the door to the adjacent room, the one with all his puppets inside, was open and one of his puppet's hands was laying I the opening.

Pausing a minute the man got out of bed and opened the door.

Gaara was downstairs preparing another prank on his elder brother when he heard a scream from upstairs. Temari walked in and looked at Gaara questioningly. The red head put is hands up in 'I surrender but I swear I didn't do it.' Temari went to go check up on Kankurou who seemed to be having another mental breakdown.

The red heads eyes wandered to the staircase where a golden fox trotted smugly down holding something in its mouth. It dropped a puppet head whose face was covered in well-applied heavy make-up and then stuck its tongue out at Gaara who looked wide eyed at it in realisation as it slinked off onto the couch to sit down.

The side of his lip twitched as he looked at the animal, "Good fox".

Bit short but its still an update, and I couldn't get onto fanfiction for a long time.


End file.
